fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yarrow Aurora
|gender= Male |age= 25 (Biologically) |height= 6'2" (187.96 cm) |weight= 205 lbs (92.9864 kg) |birthday= October 31st |eyes=Gray |hair=Light-Silvery |blood type= AB- |affiliation= Kingdom of Aeternum Aeternum Research and Development |previous affiliation= |mark location= Center of the Back |occupation= Member of the Nine Elementals Test-Subject |previous occupation= Slave-Trader Criminal |team= Nine Elementals |previous team= Unknown Bosco Slave-Trading House |partner= Ryota Kaneko (Occasionally) |previous partner= |base of operations= Aeternum |status= Active |relatives= Unknown Creator (Deceased) Unnamed Younger Brother (Alive) |counterpart=None |magic= Deus Ex Machina Blade Blacksmith Subordination Magic Destruction Magic |weapons= Indushura Narakavana ( , Indēshūra Narakavana; lit. "Killing Perfection: Thousand Ravaging Arms of the Demon Fighting God") |image gallery= No }} Yarrow Aurora (ヤロー·オーロラ, Yarō Ōrora) is one of the cruelest mages known to Earth Land, known for his various misdeeds and atrocities — some of which outdo even the most infamous of mages; it's such that he's deemed as one of the greatest threats to the magical world by various governments and members of the , despite being a single individual. A slave-trader from the , he's known for his capture and selling of the most slaves — all of which comes from various species he's brought to near-extinction during his various displays of awesome power; he's recorded as one of the greatest slave-traders the country's ever known — so much so that he's been often referred to as the "Autonomous Enslaver" (主動奴隷人, '' Shudō Doreijin''), denoting to his physiology and ingenious use of Subordination Magic — capable of nearly-enslaving any and all races that he makes contact with. He later defects to the continent of Aeternum after the slave-trade was broken up by the famed Wizard Saint, Nolan Houdini — various government officials seeing it as a chance to put an end to this heinous crook; his display of power and magical talent has impressed the continent's tyrannical king, Kladenets — placing him amongst the Nine Elementals and giving him the moniker of "Weapon King" (武器王, Bukiō), for his masterful usage of Blade Blacksmith — forging thousands upon thousands of makeshift weapons using his own physiology as a catalyst. Even amongst the group, he's known as the "Bloodstained Callous Tool" (血染め非情具, Chizome Hijōgu) — capable of performing the most vicious and sinful actions without a second thought, something most others would hesitate to do; this rightfully denotes to his lack of humanity, being a sentient killing machine. It's known that his strength and overall prowess has remained unchallenged, so much so that he's taken up the epithet "Might Personified" (勢擬人, Zeigijin) — proclaiming that he's truly unbeatable, even though such a thing can be questioned. However, such a thing is possible through his partnership with Ryota Kaneko — the Head of the Aeternum Research and Development, giving him access to a slew of new technological advances which can bolster his already immense prowess. Appearance Yarrow is known continentally for the various traits in his possession, going from his looks, to personality, to even his background and magical prowess — all of which serves to make him a feared individual in the eyes of others; it also serves as the reason he was recruited into the Nine Elementals, his very presence being able to instill fear into the strongest of fighters — regardless of species. Due to him utterly defeating and annihilating those he fights, he gains a rather notable appearance — something that evolves as he gains more and more strength, along all other aspects of his personage. Currently, he looks more demonic than anything — possessing few traits that would make him seem like a typical Machias; this works in his favor at times, concealing his mechanical origins, something most opponents can take advantage of through their magics and techniques. That's if the poor bastards ever get the chance anyways...... As he constantly get repairs from the members of the Aeternum Research and Development, there are some parts that rather more noticeable than others, something he makes no attempts to hide, as it doesn't faze him nonetheless — believing that his body is "perfect", a rather flawed statement due to the slew of updates he receives over the course of his combat history. A tall, muscular, and chiseled Machias, Yarrow has an angular face and an intimidating look to his personage — easily capable of instilling fear in creatures much weaker than himself; such a look is due to the glowing white eyes he exudes at a constant, making himself look like a berserker — a statement that's not far-off given the way he fights and his somewhat brash, twisted, and destructive personality. Having tanned skin that's darker than bronze, it has various markings etched in — extending to all parts of his body, including his face and feet. The purpose is to serve as an output for the incredulous amounts of energy at his command; whenever he uses one of his transformations or engages his magical talents, they glow brightly — creating an aura of sorts that make him more intimidating than initially perceived. Yarrow has silvery spiky-hair that stands on edge and puffy eyebrows that curved in an unusual manner. On his arms is his signature weapon, Indushura Narakavana, which doubles as the source of his various evolutions — something intended by his creator. Yarrow is known for not wearing much clothing, seeing it as something unnecessary for a fighting machine like himself; he's known to only wear one outfit, which is something that only covers the lower half of his person. Again, this is due to him believing that his body is "perfect", thus capable of defending him from various natural, magical, and artificial forces — which, again, is up for debate. It seems that it's based off of the ones used by various Martial Artists, which would make sense for him as he's the type who would fight with his fist over anything else. It consist of a pair of midnight-blue gi pants that's tattered near the ends and having dark-red flame designs. The left sleeve is tucked inside the pauldron-based footwear that acts as substitute for shoes, with the right side hanging over the other pair. There seems to be a flag sewn on near the upper right corner, and its held together by a red belt with a golden cloth tucked into the back and sides, flowing outwards. Personality Yarrow can be summed up in a few words at best, all of which are considered to be negative connotations: "aggressive", "rude", "bloodthirsty", "dominating", "warmongering", and everything else of a similar nature. As a Machias designed to be the "ultimate fighting machine" — unmatched by any other in the modern and future generations, his programming has assimilated the very quirks and traits of the strongest individuals, including their personalities. In a sense, his current personage is an amalgamation of all the fighters in his database, which sadly, all of whom are considered to be arrogant and aggressive individuals by nature; it should be noted that his creator had purposefully made him to feel nothing but emotions needed to help him grow stronger, discarding certain ones deemed "weak". This, eventually, was the reason for his downfall — being immediately disposed of upon Yarrow's activation, as the Machias has deemed him to be a liability of sorts. His personage became more and more synonymous with his fighting style and communication with others, causing those around him to perceive him as a being of pure malice — existing to stain the earth with the blood of those he defeats until he's the last one standing, finally proving that he's the strongest of them all. To surmise: the more power he gains, the greater the negative changes in his personality. As one of the Nine Elementals, he's considered to be the cruelest of them all — his cold-heartedness and hostility being exuded to such extremes against those who dare oppose him, regardless of their position or relationship with him. This is one of the reasons why he's globally dubbed as "Bloodstained Callous Tool" (血染め非情具, Chizome Hijōgu) — capable of performing the cruelest actions without regards to anything or anyone, especially if it aids in his quest for power. The Machias is typically seen with an angry and wrathful expression on his face possibly the only thing he's capable of showing, knowing him, making him look feared upon first glance; when enhanced by his constantly glowing eyes, it serves as a gateway to what he truly is. Yarrow is a highly arrogant and aggressive individual to a fault with many degrees of negative personality traits backing it; his diabolical characteristics are matched only by his cold metallic exterior. In the eyes of many, he's considered to be the personification of a villain: one who does whatever they please with the end goal to cause as much suffering as possible, regardless of the individual's stance. To that end, it further enhances the previous statement of the aforementioned title, and the reason why Kladenets has taken a great liking to such a machine. He seeks relationships with no one, and trusts only in himself — believing that relying on others is a detriment to one's reason for living; furthermore, he also believes that people who group together tend to exude their weaknesses more often than those who are alone, thus becoming a liability for everyone else around them. It's to this extent that he doesn't join or group with other individuals, which is rather hypocritical, considering he's part of the Nine Elementals. However, according to him, he only joins them because there are much benefits gained from it, especially if it deals with increasing his power further. Thus, he doesn't mind joining those who are closer to him in power, as he knows that they will serve as worthy adversaries later on and act as "stepping stones" to achieving his goals. Yarrow is a firm believer of "survival of the fittest" — the core philosophy of his being and the main pillar of support for all other traits, mannerisms, and capabilities at his disposal. He's one who will crush anyone deemed "weak" and "insignificant", especially when they hold a high position of power. He hates the idea of being ordered around by those lower than him, thus will act out whenever he's given a window of opportunity. In the promise he made to Kladenets, in exchange for joining the group, the man would have to maintain a strong composure at all times — even when the odds are against him; should he break this promise for a moment and expose any form of weakness in front of him, Yarrow will kill him disregarding the thoughts and actions of those around him, a proposition Kladnets readily agreed to, knowing that such a thing will never occur. He's typically a man of combat, wishing to fight only the strongest of opponents and utilize the maxim of their capabilities; only through this, can he grow stronger, as training his body has proven to be ineffective — being an artificial life form. It seems that he's developed a sixth sense of sorts for combat, telling when an opponent is using all of their powers or is simply holding back for one reason or another; in the case of the latter, he will become more merciless than prior, doing everything in their power to see them suffer before granting them "a painful release". It seems that such a philosophy has led to him forming some kind of jealousy towards those he believes to be more powerful in one way or another, seeking to eliminate them with all of his incredulous might. Prime examples would be: Lorelei Faraday — her magical power being much greater than Yarrow's own, despite him being the second-strongest of the group, Aine Euryphresea — who's defenses are known to be impenetrable and her photokinesis being one of the greatest Earthland has ever seen, making it nearly impossible for the Machias to get near her, and — if she wanted to, completely surpass him in terms of power and skill, having the capabilities to outright destroy him, and Irminsul — the default leader of the entire group and, currently, the most powerful mage in all of Aeternum. It also seems he has it out for Annarose Antoinette — who's skills in weaponry equate that of Yarrow's, the Machias who's inherited the title "Weapon King" (武器王, Bukiō), which signifies his prowess as the greatest arms combatant the continent has to offer. Regardless of such pettiness, he can put all that aside should they offer him some kind of consolation for his goals. He's rather a destructive individual, being responsible for the deaths of nearly millions and the extinction of many flourishing races during his time in Ishgar; it's said that, given enough time, Yarrow would've destroyed the majority of Ishgar — vastly decreasing the population and destabilizing all forms of order, reverting the magical continent into a primitive landscape of death and decay. It seems that his magic matches his persona, as all of them are rather destructive and dedicated to full-on offense, something he favors most of all. While his tactics are rather crude and end up with him getting injured unnecessarily, it allowed to remain nearly undefeated since his genesis and something that he "cherishes" so long as he lives. Not surprisingly, he's rather rebellious and remains ignorant of the affairs of any continental power, including his own, believing that his involvement won't change a thing. The only time he would be involved is when it involves a war — something he enjoys immensely, as it allows him to show off his prowess to the rest of the world and search for new opponents to dominate at the same time. History Yarrow's background isn't something that's looked to; as one of the worst criminals Ishgar has ever known, the very mentioning of his history has deemed forbidden by the upper echelon of the Magic Council — wanting to forget one of the biggest calamities the continent has ever faced. The sheer fact that no being was capable of stopping his rampages and myriad atrocities was unprecedented, which caused much fear and bedlam in the general public — nearly stopping all activity on a continental-scale in fear of this mighty being. It's reached a point where the utter mentioning of this Machias' name was also deemed forbidden, anyone caught speaking it in any manner was severely punished. The only ones who know of his past are those he was affiliated with to some extent, mainly the slave trafficking folk back in the Kingdom of Bosco; while they still feared him, they respected his prowess at catching various specimen and selling it on the Black Market. It was because of Yarrow that the slave trade was booming and in its golden age before its eventual downfall at the hands of Nolan Houdini's revolution — something that eventually earned him the title of Wizard Saint. As his power and angry demeanor stood out the most, such terms are synonymous with Yarrow throughout the continent. From what can be pieced together, Yarrow was created by an unknown scientist who formerly worked for the Magic Council's Research & Development Division before his dishonorable discharge for secretly conducting illegal and inhumane experiments, which he believe could "change mankind for the better". He was one of the two Machias of this mad researcher, thus having a little brother of sorts he disregarded — which he deemed as an "inferior model" for unknown reasons; it's later revealed that it was due to the purpose that he was given, which spurned Yarrow's innate dislike for him. The mad scientist created Yarrow to represent "destruction and power". His younger brother was created to represent "creation and peace"; these two would represent the endless cycle of humanity, which would make the public belief that his research would be necessary to break such chains of fate and ascend to a higher state of being, possibly rivaling the Gods that have conquered their lives since the beginning of time. Yarrow, on the other hand, had different plans; upon his activation, he "acted on his programming" — using it as an excuse to brutally and violently execute the very man that created him, staining the lab in the color of his blood. Starting his journey to become the strongest and cause as much mayhem as inhumanly possible, he left his place of origins never to return. Over the course of the next few years, Yarrow has terrorized the continent of Ishgar — reigning supreme over all of his opponents in his quest for power and dominance, assimilating various techniques and skill sets that proved beneficial to his person, wiped out various magical races in his iniquity, caused the downfall of the various governments that opposed his rising power and seething hatred, and participated in various illegal activities that caused much damage to the economy as a whole. His very presence has become a stain in the white canvas that's Ishgar, but one that's rather infectious and deadly — so much so that people rather ignore it than deal with it. Upon learning and mastering Subordination Magic, he participated in the Black Market Slave Industry that's going on in Ishgar; according to him, he states that the "weak should be dominated by the strong, learning their place in the world and cursing their own weakness." Having captured various species of magical creatures and some of the most wanted mages in the underground — selling them for high costs, he was both feared and praised as one of the greatest slave traders that Bosco has ever known — thus earning the epithet of "Autonomous Enslaver" (主動奴隷人, Shudō Doreijin). The profits gained from such high-expensive sales were put forth to getting "various upgrades" by a myriad scientists and engineers, all of whom have done it under duress — typically having their lives threatened if they didn't comply with his demands. Ten years later, Nolan Houdini caused an uprising in Bosco that essentially ended the slave trade industry and had the Magic Council put a continental ban on slavery, freeing all slaves and demanding the capture of all slave owners and slave traders. They also took this chance to arrest and destroy Yarrow after finding out his infamy within the slave trading world, having Nolan aid in such a mission. Little did they know that Yarrow had left the continent some time prior to the revolution, wishing to traverse new lands to spread his infamy and claim as his own — instilling it with fear unlike any other; they decided it was wisest not to go after him, considering all the possible losses they would suffer. As Yarrow wondered and grew ever so powerful, reaching a point where he thought he can go unchallenged — he encounters Kladenets and his group of generals who prove themselves to effortlessly equate the Machias' might. Finding interest in the group, he made a deal with the emperor and slew one of the nine, taking his position as one of the group's members. Since then, Yarrow has technically earned the protection of the Kingdom of Aeternum whilst continuing his rampage and growth. He's come to hate multiple members of the group for his own reasons, especially Irminsul and Lorelei Faraday — both of whom surpass him in terms of magical power and the former in combat experience. He's also learned Blade Blacksmith, a gift from Kladenets for his "loyalty" — which garnered him his current title as "Weapon King" (武器王, Bukiō) and became affiliated with Ryota Kaneko, the head of the Aeternum Military's Department of Magical Research and Development and the man who currently does his upgrades..... at a price. Equipment Indushura Narakavana ( , Indēshūra Narakavana; lit. "Killing Perfection: Thousand Ravaging Arms of the Demon Fighting God"): Indushura Narakavana is the personal weapon of Yarrow, acting as an extension of his Machias physiology and serving as the source of his constant evolution in his designated goal to become the strongest and remain unrivaled; it's one of the personal creations of his inventor, who went mad with the power and knowledge at his disposal — traits that would later become his undoing, having a preeminent death by Yarrow's hands shortly after the Machias' genesis — deeming his existence as no longer necessary. It's served dutifully on various occasions, enhancing his performance by considerable margins and letting him assimilate various outside elements in order to make him stronger; through such armaments, Yarrow was able to easily and masterfully execute his signature subordination and destruction magics respectively, whilst bolstering his fearsome reputation as an unstoppable killing machine. Though something he doesn't admit publicly, he acknowledges that without such attachments, he wouldn't have become as strong as he currently is — regardless of all the upgrades he would've forcefully demanded to be done on him by other scientists and engineers. One can easily identify Yarrow's signature weapon by the golden gauntlets permanently attached to his arms; they are rather intricate in design and made from one of the most durable material the magical world has ever known. Yarrow stated that his creator forged these weapons from the data he stole during his term as a Magic Council Scientist, making steady improvements from the additional data he gathered from top fighters and mages over the many years. This allowed him to perfect it per se, allowing its bearer to become stronger through overcoming difficult combat scenarios presented within the given situation — using the data absorbed from the damage and taken/limitations imposed, making the proper adjustments and finding the solutions, and applying it to its wielder via. "an update" — triggering a certain degree of evolution and garnering the acquisition of new or improved abilities and traits. The markings on Yarrow are linked to the gauntlet's mechanisms, thus acting as evidence that a new update has been taken place whenever its lit up to some degree. One can say they are the true "brain" of Yarrow, which entitles constant understanding and evolution to occur — regardless of the speed process and given circumstance. Upon obtaining Blade Blacksmith, they've gained a new personal function — self-evolution; by this, it's able to take on multiple forms at any given time to match Yarrow's needs. This is the true reason for his title as "Weapon King" (武器王, Bukiō), the gauntlets forging thousands upon thousands of weapons from its person and taking on a myriad of different forms — much more advanced than what the typical Machias is normally capable of; it should be noted that these forms have their own mechanism which limits and fully adjusts the energy output on Yarrow's body, permitting him to fight in his usual reckless manner without cause self-harm in some way. While the number of forms are unknown, Yarrow estimates that currently, there are well over a hundred — each one more versatile than the last; although he doesn't use all of them, two or three being enough to decimate all foolish to tread in front of his path, each one is powerful in their own right and possess multiple uses — mainly seen in the destructive martial art he employs. The name of these weapons is rather fitting, as it represents Yarrow's status in the eyes of the general public: "An unstoppable demonic berserker god who lives for combat and destruction, seeking to become the strongest in all of existence." Magics & Abilities Physical Abilities Machias Physiology F.A.R.B.A.S. Deus Ex Machina Ways of Combat Infamous Martial Artist Magical Prowess Overall Subordination Capabilities Destruction Magic Weapon Forging Various Spells & Charms Other Skills Quotes *''"Fool, be crushed by the overwhelming power of the mechanical asura."'' (痴人、機械的修羅の圧倒的な力によって潰れ。, Chijin, kikai-teki shura no attōtekina chikara ni yotte tsubure.) — Yarrow's signature battle catchphrase. *''"You.... You seem strong; I can feel it. And that group of yours.... I can feel incredible amounts of power coming from each one of them. No wonder you're the rule of this puny continent. Fine, I will join you..... for now. However, if I see any weakness from you — I will personally eliminate you myself and take the throne as ruler."'' — Yarrow's contract with Kladenets upon joining the Nine Elementals. *''"As long as I become stronger, I will go whatever you have planned in that feeble mind of yours. But let me give you a warning. Do anything that would make me defective and cause me to become weaker, and I will destroy you and everything that you hold dear. And when you're writhing in agony and pleading for death, will I inflict on you the greatest pain you'll feel in this lifetime. So get with the fixing already. I don't have all day."'' — Yarrow to Ryota during their "partnership". *''"Life is about gaining power to stand at the top. It's seen throughout history that the weak are ruled by the stronger, forever destined to be at their beck-and-call. That's why order exist; there's a hierarchy to everything. The more one has in their life, the greater the degree of control. Only when one is considered to be supreme over all other can they call themselves "God". It's all about strength and might in the end. You don't have that, you're destined to be either dominated or destroyed."'' — Yarrow's philosophy about strength and might. *''"You ****ing ****ers are gonna do what I say or I will put my goddamn metal foot so far up your ***holes that you'll rue the day you crawled out your mother's—"'' — Yarrow's vulgar and malignant traits coming to the forefront via. his speech before being cut off. *''"The reason I fight is rather simple. I want to fight to destroy. To test my limits and evolve pass them. You could say it's my programming, or that I'm evil. That doesn't mean crap to me. I do what I do because I am me. Maybe that is actually a good thing. A world without entities like I. A world too pure, it would be a sickening sight for everyone."'' Trivia *If the author was gonna compare this character with any other, it would have to be Blake and Fern from the hack, Pokemon Reborn — one of the most realistic and hardest Pokémon games to-date. However, it's argued and questioned which of these characters is the worst. :*He's also similar to Kratos from the God of War series, but having no redeeming qualities whatsoever. Basically, the character is pure evil through and through — the utter personification of a true villain. *His vulgar way of speaking is based wholly off of Saturn from the webcomic, The God of Highschool. In this case, he can control what comes out of his mouth; the author made him like this to enhance his various evil traits. *The way he fights is similar to his canon counterpart from the Asura's Wrath series, making use of his arms in the most brutal manner. In terms of fighting, he's considered to be the most reckless of the group — preferring "pure offensive force". *In the floral language, Yarrow means "to fight" — something perfect for this character, as he was built to become the strongest through conflict. *The author emits that he was gonna initially make him into a human with demonic-traits; however, he scrapped the idea, seeing how he couldn't find it to work. Upon seeing Asura's mechanical-like appearance, he decided to make him into a Machias — as its easier to explain and ideas could be conceived more easily. Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Dark Mage Category:Evil Category:Machina Category:Caster Mage Category:Original Character Category:Weapon User Category:Slave Trader Category:Characters with an Alias Category:Mage Category:Martial Artist Category:Alphy's Character Lineup Category:Nine Elementals Category:Kingdom of Aeternum Category:Alpha's RPable Characters Category:Olphion Completed Gallery